Rhys (Tales from the Borderlands)
Rhys is one of the two main playable protagonists in Tales From the Borderlands. Depending on how you play his character, Rhys can be a greedy, albeit lovable idiot that shows kindness and loyalty towards his friends, - especially to Sasha, who can become his love interest. He later returns as a supporting NPC protagonist in Borderlands 3. Biography (depending on player choice) Rhys is a high class employee at the Hyperion corporation. Rhys can be described as a greedy, self-centered and egotistical man who looks down on lower class people just like everyone who works at Hyperion, but what makes Rhys stand out over the others is that he'' is'' capable of showing compassion for others. If prompted to, he can decide to hold out a helping hand for the struggling people in Pandora. Although at the start of the game his ambition is to be like Handsome Jack, he has also shown guilt for the actions of Hyperion and even Handsome Jack himself later on; as he comes to realize how much Handsome Jack and Hyperion made life on Pandora even worse for the civilians who barely survive one day on the deadly planet. Rhys is loyal towards his few friends he would not be willing to betray them for his own personal gain. Rhys' goal is to make himself a powerful high ranking official in the Hyperion corporation alongside his friends so the people closest to him can live a good life. Without friends or family by his side, Rhys considers becoming successful pointless. After Rhys was demoted to Assistant Vice Janitor by his boss and former rival Hugo Vasquez, Rhys went to Pandora alongside his friend Vaughn to steal the deal Vasquez had made with August, Sasha, and Fiona to buy a vault key (vault keys are worth a high price, and owning one is guaranteed to get a high paying job at the Hyperion corporation, and that is without mentioning the fame one would earn). Unfortunately, the deal went bad when bandits stole the 10 million dollars required to purchase the vault key; and the vault key was reviled to be a fake created by Fiona, Felix and Sasha to trick Hyperion and steal the 10 million dollars from August. Rhys is forced to survive on Pandora along side Vaughn, Fiona, and Sasha while Hugo Vasquez wants to kill him for almost ruining his career, while August also wants to murder them for being a part of the deal. List of heroic acts Episode one: Zer0 Sum * Gave Vaughn his well deserved credit for his hard work. * Attempted to talk peacefully with Rudiger * Saved Loader Bot from death. * Listened to Sasha's story and had a meaningful conversation with her. * Declined Hugo Vasquez's offer to let Vaughn take the fall for the vault key incident. Episode two: Atlas Mugged * Told Vaughn about Handsome Jack * Brofisted Vaughn and forgave him for his "betrayal" * Went to Hollow Point with Vaughn and Loader Bot * Trusted Fiona Episode three: Catch A Ride *Refused to work with Handsome Jack *Charmed Sasha *Told Sasha he would not let her sacrifice herself *Put a flower on Sasha's head *Refused to tell Vallory. Episode four: Escape Plan Bravo * Rejected Jack´s offer to rule Hyperion. * Told the truth about Handsome Jack to Fiona and Sasha Episode five: The Vault of the Traveler * Saved Yvette from death. * Killed the Handsome Jack AI, killing Handsome Jack once and for all. * Played the god cop in the interrogation of the stranger. * Said to Sasha that he missed her. * Accepted Fiona as family. * Told Fiona he have a crush on Sasha/Said that he had feelings for "somebody else" (Fiona). * Had a meaningful conversation with Fiona in the Vault. Similar Heroes * Roddy St. James (Flushed Away) External links *Rhys Villains wiki *Rhys Borderlands wiki Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Male Category:Weaklings Category:Cowards Category:Tricksters Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Lethal Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Arrogant Category:Protectors Category:Loyal Category:Control Freaks Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Sophisticated Category:Genius Category:Neutral Good Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Wealthy Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Dimwits Category:In Love Category:Casanova